List of Montgomery elevator fixtures
This is a list of Montgomery elevator fixtures in the United States. 1910 to 1960s Vintage fixtures Many of the Montgomery elevators from the 1910s to the 1930s, along with the Globe and Parallelogram elevators from the early 1940's to the mid 1960's used CJ Anderson fixtures, typically with HNRB buttons that were 3/4" diameter black buttons. Some vintage fixtures had HNRW illuminating white buttons and FG traveling lanterns on the later vintage elevators from the 1950's and 1960's. Awesome Massive Antique Montgomery Freight Elevator at TW Building|Vintage Montgomery fixtures video. 1960s to 1980s Square Buttons These are found in the Montgomery "Globe & Parallelogram" (G&P) elevators from the late 1960s to the mid 1980s, before the modern Montgomery elevators were coming. It has square plastic buttons with white illuminating lamp and black halo. Floor counters are also square plastic lenses with black halo, and bear a close resemblance to the buttons. Directional lanterns usually have triangular lenses that illuminate green for up and red for down, although some newer (1980s) "G&P" lanterns might have up arrows that illuminate white instead of green, even if the down arrows retained their red illumination. IMG_0296.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram terminal hall station IMG_0297.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram terminal hall station IMG_0563.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram freight elevator terminal hall station IMG_0564.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram freight elevator terminal hall station IMG_0560.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram freight elevator terminal hall station IMG_0290.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram car station IMG_0294.JPG|Montgomery Globe & Parallelogram car station Original Montgomery G&P Hydraulic Elevator @ UW School of Social Work Bldg. Seattle, WA|Montgomery G&P fixtures found in UW School of Social Work Building, Seattle, WA Vintage Montgomery Buttons.png|Montgomery G&P square buttons (Credit to YouTube user Star City Elevators) Montgomery2.jpg|Montgomery G&P. Photo credit to Instagram user: jackbusrider|link=elevation.wikia.com/elevation.wikia.com/Montgomery_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide 1980s to 2004 A-Series The Montgomery A-Series fixtures were produced from 1980 to 1990, just when Montgomery switched logo designs from the "Globe & Parallelogram" to the newer "Twinkie M" logo, and were Montgomery's equivalent to fixtures such as the New Otis Lexan, Westinghouse AE, and Dover Classic. The buttons are white with a black halo, clear cap, and are made in either a round button shape (similar to Epco CircleLine), or square button shape (similar to Epco FlushLine). Multi-light floor indicators were also similar in design to the pushbuttons, while digital floor indicators were the digital Montgomery indicator with blue dot-matrix vacuum fluorescent display. Lanterns usually had large round or square lenses with black arrows printed on them, and illuminated white for up, red for down. Because of the flush mounted nature of pushbuttons and floor indicator lenses, A-series fixtures are non-ADA compliant, therefore, making them rare, and subsequently, are also being replaced with newer ADA compliant fixtures, often from Innovation.. Snapshot 1 (6-23-2013 11-09 PM).png|Montgomery A Series lantern Snapshot 1 (6-24-2013 1-14 AM).png|Montgomery A Series lantern up close Snapshot 2 (6-24-2013 1-15 AM).png|Montgomery A Series panel Snapshot 1 (6-24-2013 12-45 AM).png|Montgomery A Series lantern other angle Snapshot 4 (6-24-2013 1-18 AM).png|Montgomery A Series floor indicator (square) Snapshot 1 (6-24-2013 1-20 AM).png|Montgomery A Series position indicator Snapshot 2 (6-24-2013 1-21 AM).png|Montgomery A Series call button Snapshot 3 (6-24-2013 1-23 AM).png|Montgomery A Series Panel closer view Montgomery.jpg|Twinkie-M Indicator iphone 2 423.JPG|A Series Car Operating Panel at Portland International Airport PDX|link=http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Montgomery_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide Vector The Montgomery Vector fixtures were common in the mid 1980s to early 1990s, and they were used until Kone bought out Montgomery in 1994. As Montgomery's equivalent to Otis Series 1 and Dover Impulse, these fixtures uses gray square buttons with a green illumination stripe lamp next to the buttons. Floor indicators are green dot-matrix vacuum fluorescent display, and while the buttons might be ADA compliant, Vector car stations from 1989 and earlier, and some Vector panels from 1990 have the floor buttons mounted too high to meet ADA compliance. As a result, this is why Vector fixtures are rare, and many are now being replaced with newer, ADA compliant fixtures, often from Innovation. The service cabinet is above the buttons, and is not locked. Montgomery Vector Traction Elevator @ Rivercenter Mall San Antonio TX|Montgomery Vector fixtures, found in Rivercenter Mall in San Antonio, TX. mqdefault .jpg|Montgomery Vector call button. mqdefaultffffffff.jpg|Montgomery Vector older floor indicator. mqdefault 33.jpg|Montgomery Vector call button lit. Vector.jpg|Vector floor buttons. IMG_3285.JPG|Montgomery Vector lanterns IMG_0256.JPG|Montgomery Vector access key switch IMG_0262.JPG|Montgomery Vector door control/alarm buttons IMG_0265.JPG|Montgomery Vector analog floor indicator & fireman's phone jack IMG_0263.JPG|Montgomery Vector service cabinet Import 10 005.JPG|Montgomery Vector Down Call Station|link=http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/Montgomery_Elevator_Fixtures_Guide Series 220 (MontgomeryKONE & KONE) The Series 220 fixtures were introduced in 1994 when Kone bought out Montgomery in 1994 as a successor to the Vector fixtures, and they were also a competitor to Dover Impulse, Otis Series 1, and Schindler MT. This fixture line uses black rectangular, Kone M-Series-like buttons with red-LED illuminating halos. On the early Series 220 elevators, the vacuum fluorescent floor counters from the Vector fixtures continued to be used, but later, they were replaced by red-LED fixed character dot matrix floor counters. Around 1999, some elevators with Series 220 fixtures began using Kone's bell chimes (the down chime used two different pitches, creating a "hi-lo" effect), as well an updated Kone-style red LED floor indicator. The Series 220 were offered until 2004, when it was completely replaced with Kone's current KSS fixtures series. A lot of YouTube elevator enthusiasts mistakenly refer to these fixtures as KSS 220 as the Series 220 era, but KSS did not come out until 2004. Kone_KSS_220.jpg|Typical Series 220 call buttons. KONE_KSS_220.jpg|Typical Series 220 floor buttons. KSS_220_buttons.jpg 0.jpg|An early Series 220 LED floor indicator display. KSS_220_indicator.jpg|A later version of Series 220 LED floor indicator display, introduced in 1999. Third Party Fixtures As previously mentioned, Montgomery used CJ Anderson fixtures in its early years right up until the late 1960s when they started manufacturing their own fixtures. However, Montgomery continued to use third party fixtures as well as manufacturing their own; they used Epco fixtures from around the 1970s until the mid 1980s, and then used Innovation during the Twinkie-M and Montgomery Kone eras. See also List of Kone elevator fixtures (North America)